


Andante, Andante

by peggywrites



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Nothing explicit, Pining, feeling realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggywrites/pseuds/peggywrites
Summary: Lupin and Fujiko spot Jigen at a bar. However, instead of drinking himself into a depression, the man is getting along a little too well with a handsome stranger.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Andante, Andante

London was an amazing city. And Fujiko Mine was an amazing woman. It only made sense that when she mysteriously showed up at his and Jigen’s safe house did he take her to dinner. The Ritz was expensive, of course, but nothing was too much money for his Fujicakes. How else was she supposed to know he loved her?

Jigen had excused himself the second they were almost ready to leave, as he always did. Lupin was a bit surprised that he and Fujiko didn’t tear each other’s eyes out while he got dressed. But the gunman had gone on his own way, and if the record showed to be a pattern, he wouldn’t be back for a while.

So instead of worrying for his friend, Lupin treated Fujiko to a wonderfully expensive dinner, after which he offered to walk her back home. The two of them walked side by side, mostly in silence until Fujiko brought Jigen up in conversation.

“I just don’t think he likes me.” She said with a slightly exaggerated, pressing her bottom lip out ever so slightly in a pout.

“That’s not true, Fujicakes! I’m sure Jigen loves you!” Lupin defended before taking a pause to think. “Obviously not as much as I do, but still. I don’t think he hates you.”

“I just don’t understand why he’s such a grump around me.”

“Aw, that’s just the way Jigen is.” Lupin smiled, giving a shrug. “He loves to help people, but he’s just a grump about everything.” The thief lifted a hand to gesture loosely. “Honestly, he’s never going to get a girlfriend with that kind of attitude.”

“I don’t think Jigen likes _women_ , Lupin.” Fujiko said with a soft giggle.

“Well, a boyfriend either!” Lupin corrected with a huff. “Trust me. I’ve known Jigen long enough. He’s a brick wall. He’s like a safe that’s almost impossible to crack. And I’m a master at cracking safes!” He reminded her, a lanky finger pointing in the air to make his point.

“Maybe you don’t know Jigen as well as you think you do.” Fujiko’s voice rolled off her tongue in that know-it-all tone. When Lupin realized they tell-tale click of her high heels were no longer walking alongside him, he turned back to look at her.

The woman was standing in front of a bar window, hands on her hips and looking absolutely pleased with herself. Her lips curled into a smile as she looked from Lupin to the bar. Lupin, curious as he always was, walked back to her side to observe what she was looking at. He tucked his hands into his pockets, looking at her expression before turning his attention to the building. The bar wasn’t special by any means. It was one of those tacky, Irish themed pubs that the city had littered around. It had a hotel above it for anyone who wanted to stay. Bars like these were good for a fun time, but Lupin wouldn’t exactly call them romantic or fancy by any means.

Though, what Fujiko was referring to was what was past the window. She looked at him coyly before nodding her head towards the inside. Lupin squinted at the window to see through it better, past the smoke and tipsy people, and to the bar where her gaze had landed. 

And the gentleman thief’s jaw nearly hit the floor.

Sitting at the bar was Jigen; glass of bourbon on the counter in front of him, along with your typical bar-food dish of fish and chips. But he wasn’t alone. What surprised Lupin was who was sitting next to his friend. A taller, broad shouldered and dark haired man sat to Jigen’s right, same food in front of him, but with a different drink. 

And they were smiling. 

No, no. The dark haired man was smiling, cracking a joke of some kind, and Jigen was laughing his absolute ass off.

Now. There was something Lupin had seen before, but not like this.

Lupin had made Jigen laugh before. When they first started working together, the man was almost as stoic as Goemon. But Lupin managed to break down those barriers bit by painful bit. It look him a long time to do it.

But Jigen was laughing for the dark haired man without a second thought. No barriers, no brick wall, no locked safe. He was just ... _open_.

Jigen’s cheeks were pink, though not from the alcohol. Lupin knew from his own experience of dragging Jigen away from bars that the gunman usually had more than five drinks scattered around the table or bar. But it only looked like Jigen had two. Instead, the gunman was smiling at the other man, one hand supporting his cheek as he leaned against the bar on his elbow. Looking absolutely star struck and taken by the other.

Whatever story dark hair was telling, it looked as if it were the funniest and most interesting story Jigen had ever heard.

It probably was.

Lupin now has his face and hands pressed up against the glass of the window, seemingly unnoticed by anyone in the bar, especially Jigen. 

What was Jigen doing in there? Usually when Lupin and Fujiko would go out and then come back to the hotel to do what lovers did best, he would go somewhere to sulk. Who could blame him? Fujiko rarely gave Lupin what he wanted, and when she did, they were very loud. What was different about tonight? Jigen wasn’t sulking, he was having fun. What was different about this mysterious stranger? He didn’t look like anyone Lupin recognized, but Jigen looked as happy as if he was talking to an old friend. 

Reading the lips of the two men was hard from this far away, especially with their slightly slurred speech from the alcohol, but Lupin didn’t need to to understand just how friendly the two of them were getting along.

When Jigen lifted the drink to his lips, he’d set the glass down so that the back of his hand brushed against the other man’s. Dark hair would speak causally, then always turn to see if Jigen chortled or laughed at whatever he said. Their knees would knock against each other under the bar. They would lean in close to whisper against each other’s ear. All far too close. All far too intimate.

Lupin scrunched up his nose, probably looking like a kid about to have a fit because someone else was playing with what he wanted. He felt Fujiko’s delicate hand drape over his shoulder. Whether it was in comfort or in classic Fujiko ‘told you so’ fashion, he didn’t know just yet. Seeing Jigen like this, open and vulnerable, with someone he didn’t even know? Well, it made Lupin’s blood boil just a little bit.

Well, maybe _more_ than just a little bit.

It certainly didn’t help when the dark haired man scooted to be just a bit closer to Jigen and whispered something against his ear. Said something caused Jigen’s face to turn a dark pink as he laughed, head thrown back as his hand tapped against the bar. Lupin watched when Jigen tilted his head back down as his laugh turned a bit husky, his shoulders shifting up and down with a bit more weight. The dark haired man lifted a hand, pinched his pointer and thumb together, and flicked the brim of Jigen’s hat upward. Revealing the dark eyes that laid beneath.

Lupin sucked in a sharp breath. Fujiko murmured something next to him, but he didn’t hear her. Did this man realize what he just did? Jigen wouldn’t take that, would he? Surely, his walls would come back up and the man would be shut out. Just like he’d been many times.

But nothing happened for a moment. For a moment, Jigen just looked at the other with shocked eyes. But there was a certain softness behind them. A softness that Lupin didn’t understand. Jigen’s eyes traced over the other man’s face before landing on a spot lower than his eyes and just below his nose. His hand left the glass, gently pinching the man’s sleeve, just above his wrist so that their hands brushed over each other. Dark hair seemed to have gotten the hint, for Lupin watched as his other hand was placed on Jigen knee before slowly sliding up his thigh.

Jigen’s hand then fully grabbed onto dark hair’s. His eyes trailed up to the other’s before back down to what he wanted. But he didn’t move. He waited. He waited until the man pushed forward and delicately pressed their lips together.

Lupin stood stunned. 

He watched as Jigen’s eyes widened for just a moment, seemingly surprised at getting exactly what he was asking for, before almost utterly melting into the other man. The hand that wasn’t over the man’s wrist came up to the back of his head. He placed his hand to gently hold under the man’s ear to keep him in place. They parted for just a moment, Jigen being trailed forward eagerly, his dark eyes half-lidded with obvious want and longing. Then it was Jigen who pulled the man back in for a more eager, open mouthed kiss, tilting his head to better slot their mouths together. Jigen gasped, allowing the man to push further into the kiss. The man continued to slide his hand up Jigen’s thigh, which only encouraged the gunman to kiss him more fiercely. Jigen kissed slowly and deeply, a smile returning to curl it’s way up his face. 

Lupin had never seen this side of Jigen before. He’d never seen the man kiss anyone or let himself be touched like that by someone else. He almost felt like it was unfair. Almost. Jigen was a pretty closed book, but he had been so sure he’d cracked open at least most of the pages. Yet here he stood, nose pressed up against the window of the pub as he watched the dark haired man lick his way into Jigen’s mouth. And he watched as Jigen looked absolutely, completely content with the new situation. He looked more than content. He looked happy.

Then there was another pull back. Lupin couldn’t hear, but he could practically see the shuttering breath that escaped Jigen as they retracted from each other. The dark haired man smiled at Jigen, reaching into his pocket for a moment before pulling out a small key with a room number tag attached to the ring. He leaned forward, ghosting Jigen’s lips with his own as he whispered something Lupin hasn’t a prayer in hearing.

Whatever he said, it made Jigen light up like a kid on Christmas. An eager, toothy grin spread across his face, like the ones he would wear as he and Lupin sped away in a car chase. He turned to the bar, slamming down what was left of his drink before fishing out whatever money he owed out of is pocket and into the counter. Then, in almost teenage-like fashion, he chased the dark haired man up the stairs behind the bar. He was already shoving off his jacket as he turned the corner.

Lupin stood there. Dumbfounded.

Since when was Jigen so ... happy when he wasn’t with the gang? When he wan’t with Lupin?

He always assumed Jigen was a grump. Someone who intimidated people so much that they would rather cross the street than pass him on the sidewalk. Yet here he was. Flirting and French kissing and following a complete stranger up to his hotel room. That was Lupin’s thing!

Lupin was the one who flirted about and got laid by as many locals as he possibly could. Hell, he even encouraged Jigen to do the same, but he never knew the gunman would actually do it. How long had he been? This certainly did not look like his first time with a handsome stranger. And it certainly didn’t look like it would be the last. His hands curled on the glass into fists. How many secrets like this did Jigen keep? Why did complete strangers get to see him without his walls, without his hat, when he didn’t so much as get a peak?

“Well.” Fujiko’s soft voice cut through his thoughts. “Unless we plan to go upstairs and _watch_ , even though I assume Jigen is going to have a fantastic time with his new friend,” her manicured nails pressed to his chest, making him turn to face her. “I think we’ll have plenty of time before he comes back to go completely undisturbed in the apartment, don’t you think?”

Lupin snapped out of whatever funk he was in almost fully. Slapping a giant, goofy smile on his face as he wrapped a hand around Fujiko’s hip.

“Why, Fujicakes. You read my mind.” He said with a snicker, his hand lowering further down as he walked the woman back to his safe house. He was with Fujiko, after all. He’d let what he just saw go in no time. 

But even as he opened the door for his lover. Even as he striped her clothes and leapt out of his own. Even as he traced his hands over her curves. Even as he ghosted kisses over her arms, breasts, and thighs. Even as the air grew puffy and thick. And even as he got what he most craved from Fujiko Mine.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Jigen.

Would Jigen and the man from the bar go this far? He made jokes about Jigen’s sex life, but he never pried. And by God, does he ever so want to pry now. Was Jigen good in bed? What did he like? Did he give and take? Did he laugh? Did he talk or did he lose all form of speech? What would it feel like to be pulled flush against him? Lupin was the greatest lover in the world, but could he make Jigen melt like the dark haired man did?

Lupin didn’t know.

And for a moment, before drifted off to sleep with the most beautiful woman in the world next to him, he hated that he didn’t know.

Fujiko was still there when he woke up, a bit of an off occurrence, but never one that was unwelcome. Lupin kissed her awake, but was pushed away before he tried anything frisky. Ah well, you couldn’t win them all. Fujiko dressed herself in one of his long button up shirts and joined him in the kitchen as he made breakfast. She was never one to pass up a free meal. 

Jigen entered the apartment around 9:30 am, whistling a Western tune Lupin swore was from some cowboy movie they watched a while back. The gunman sauntered into the kitchen, cigarette hanging loosely from his moth as he opened the fridge.

“Ooooh, _someone’s_ in a good mood.” Fujiko mused, taking a sip from her coffee up as she raised her brow up at him.

“In the best.” For once, the snappy tone Jigen held when the spoke to Fujiko was not present. It’s lack made Lupin blink in surprise. He was smiling completely content with himself and totally unbothered by the presence of Fujiko in their apartment. The gunman pulled a banana from the fridge before closing it with his hip.

Lupin only blinked quite owlishly.

So this was what a Morning After Jigen looked like.

“Had fun, I assume?” Fujiko continued with a smile.

“You have **_no_** idea.” Jigen confirmed after biting a mouthful. He clapped a hand over Lupin shoulder before speaking. “I’m gonna go smoke.” And before he passed Fujiko, he smiled, leaning over to her. “You need to give me bar suggestions more often.”

“Oh, will do.” The woman said with a sly smile, watching the practically radiating with afterglow man open the balcony and step out, carefully closing the sliding door behind him. Fujiko turned back to Lupin, tilting her head coyly at his aghast expression. “Your eggs are burning.”

“What?” Lupin blinked before sniffing. “OH! Darn!!” He spun around, quickly flipping the egg before it could get too burned. He then sighed, a bit exhausted and confused and —- jealous? Was that what he was feeling? It normally didn’t happen with anyone but Fujiko. But seeing that man with Jigen, it made something in Lupin’s stomach do unpleasant backflips. What made the dark haired stranger so special that he got to see Jigen so vulnerable? Lupin was only dragged out of his mind space by Fujiko once more.

“Maybe you should switch back to your green jacket?” She suggested, and when Lupin turned back to her she was smiling. 

“Mmmph.” Lupin only huffed and scrunched up his nose and turned back to his breakfast, staring down at the eggs with his eyes narrowed with thought. Envious? He wasn’t envious. Not for Jigen. Jigen could do whatever the hell he wanted to. He could sleep with as many handsome strangers as he wanted to. Lupin didn’t care. 

He didn’t care.

But Fujiko set that up. She was quite the manipulator. Even though Lupin usually loved that about her, last night was different. Why did she want him to see that? Did Jigen do that often, or was it just tonight? How often did he go bar hopping until he found his own charming bachelor to spend the night with? Why was there so much about Jigen that he didn’t understand?

Fujiko still smiled from her space, dragging her finger around the rim of her coffee mug. 

“Told you, you don’t know him as well as you thought you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a beautiful art piece I saw on twitter by alexisroyce https://twitter.com/alexis_royce/status/1288288421925064706?s=21
> 
> oH BOY!! I have many Jigen thoughts. Jigen lives rent free in my brain. I think this gay cowboy deserves a lot of good things, and sometimes one night funtimes are included in those good things.
> 
> Also continuing the series of "I suck at naming fics", I was listening to the Here We Go Again soundtrack, so this is what we get.


End file.
